


Meet The Doctor

by Chiaroscuro555



Series: across the galaxy and beyond time [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28566798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiaroscuro555/pseuds/Chiaroscuro555
Summary: Wyb is the newest form of The Doctor.The Prologue
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Series: across the galaxy and beyond time [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096646
Comments: 3
Kudos: 28





	Meet The Doctor

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Suganyeon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suganyeon/gifts).



> Inspired by WYB's Pechoin adv, and my obsession with Doctor Who especially the 10th and 11th

At the first burst of pain, he knew the regeneration was gonna happen sooner rather than later, he could feel it in his bones.

The wound, although small, but it fatally injured his hearts, both of them. It seemed like the one who shot the arrow really knew about his one weakness.

_Oh well,_ he thought, _no more companions after this…_

And the regeneration beam shot out from all over his body, a warm golden light enveloping every surface of it, mending, remoulding, reconstructing every atom, every cell of his every being. Destroying everyone and everything near him.

_It hurt_. Oh, it hurt like hell.

But he couldn't wait to see what he would become this time.

It took sometimes for him to adjust, to familiarize himself with his new body. 

He touched himself.

_Hmm…_

He wobbled, tried to stand up with his knobby legs, and reached for the mirror.

He gave a low whistle to himself.

_Nice…_

The reflection in the mirror stared back at him, showing him a beautiful man of chinese descent, with phoenix shaped eyes, high nose, fluffy _blue_ hair, and full, sexy mouth…

_So, blue hair this time?_ he chuckled at the randomness of the regeneration.

He pulled his shirt up.

_Ooh, a nice six packs abs…_

Then he moved his hand lower.

_What a nice junk!_

He cackled like a madman he was.

_Now_ he's ready for his next _companionless_ adventure.

  
  



End file.
